East To West
by HouseOfTheReckless
Summary: Multiple encounters between two people who always seem to find each other. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this story for a while now so I hope you readers like it.

I also hope that you leave reviews, but whatever.

Disclaimer: All Iron Man characters belong to Marvel and Stan Lee, and the producers of the movie.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 1

When I was on the plane heading to L.A. all I could think of was the places I was going to see, the fact that I could see my west coast friends and all the things you expect to do when you go to California for the first time in a very long time. I never thought I would be outside a conference room counting the tiles of the floor. Seriously, you would think that because you have friends who are reporters they would take you to interesting places, no boring conferences where you're not even allowed to enter. You may wonder why I haven't ditch and make something productive of my day, well, as I mention before, I haven't been in California in a long time, let alone L.A, and so I'm having difficulties remembering how to get around anymore. Pathetic isn't? I mean, I'm twenty-four years old, if it wasn't for the way I act sometimes, you could say I'm a grown up.

So here I am, watching the tiles, then watching the conference on the plasma TV that's on the wall. You're thinking, why watch the TV when you are right outside? Because I'm not, I'm outside a door that leads to a corridor that leads to the conference room. That's how important this thing is. After all, it _is_ the first conference held by America's golden boy since he return to the States after months of being held captive in the Middle East. But still, I'm bored, so it better be getting interesting. The only reason why I'm even here is for moral support, see my friend Julie is one of the reporters and is very excited because this is her first major conference. That and the fact Tony Stark is the one having it. Sometimes, I just want to smack her with a September issue of Vogue magazine so she can get her act together. At least she isn't as bad as her friend Christine who slept with Stark months ago and is still bitter by the way he sent her off the morning after. Stupid idiot.

"_And that's why, effective __immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries"_

Okay, it got interesting. So the major arms dealer of the country - if not the world- is closing the factory. I can't wait to see how the media is going to react.

I guess I don't have to wait since I'm watching it on TV. I do hope Julie doesn't get stuck in all the pandemonium over there. I better move if I don't want to get caught as well.

So I'm moving through the building and find, what looks like, a waiting room, it has couches, chairs, TV, coffee table and all that shit.

I sit on one of the couches, pull a pack of cigarettes out of my bag and start to lit one without even wonder if I'm allowed to do that, when suddenly, the door opens and inside comes the one and only, Tony Stark.

"Um, hello?" I say when he still hasn't notice me. I'm pretty sure he's hiding.

He then turns around, a little startled might I add. "Oh! Hello there." He says with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Smoking" I said after taking a drag. Two essential things in my day, a cigarette and coffee. I need coffee.

"Are you one of the reporters?" He says, suddenly on his guard. "Because I'm not making statements anymore"

"No... I'm just a visitor, plus one, the tag along, you name it" He the glances at my little piece of energy in my hand. "Want one?" I said holding out the pack.

"Yes, thanks" He grabs the pack and I hand him the lighter. "So what's the reason of your visit?"

"My friend is one of the many reporters that you left open mouthed when you walked out of that room" I want coffee, I mean nicotine is heaven, but coffee is coffee.

"You saw that, didn't you?" He says taking a seat in front of me.

"Well, it was _on_ TV so…"

"You just _had_ to" He says smirking.

"Well of course" I replied with a smirk of my own.

"You must think is a complete idiocy"

"And totally revolutionary, although I'm surprise the company's board accepted" After all, most of Stark's profits were from the arms.

"Yeah actually…" He looks a little embarrassed. "I didn't said anything to the board, I just landed, make a stop at Burger King and came here"

"And what did you buy?"

"What?"

"What did you buy at Burger King? I'm asking the type of burger, like a whopper or what?" I know it's weird, but if you have my job you would be the same.

"A whopper and fries" He says with a 'Did-she-just-asked-me-that?' look on his face.

"I'm more of a Carl's Jr. Type of gal, but I don't judge" I say putting my hands up.

"Good" He says pointing a finger at me.

Then the door opens again and a redhead enters the room with an agitated look on her face.

"There you are! You can't just walk out of a press conference like that" I smiled, she looks like an assistant but she acts like a mother. She notices I'm here. Yay "Sorry, I didn't see you there" Really? Is not like on the furthest corner in the room or anything.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just thought that a dramatic exit was necessary, don't you think?" Says Tony standing up. Might as well stand up too. This is awkward.

"So I'm just going to go before this gets any awkward" I point at Tony "Nice to meet you and…" I point at Redhead "you" and I walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to clear a few things first:

I'm basing the movie on the movies but I may change some things because, frankly, I haven't seen the movie in a while now. So don't get mad when some timelines are mess up.

Second, I want to combine different marvel comics of the story, but it may only be with one. I may put more if I decide to keep writing the story all the way to The Avengers.

And third, I think I'm going too be updating every other day, so they will be like, three chapters a week, but I don't know.

Disclaimer: All Iron Man characters belong to Marvel and the producers of the movie.

* * *

Chapter 2

I spot Julie in the lobby looking frantically around her. I hope I'm the one she's looking for.

"Julie!" She finally sees me.

"There you are! I know you're not into this kind of stuff, but please, spare me"

"Sorry, I didn't want to get caught when all hell broke loose" I said smirking.

"Lucky you" We're heading to the main entrance when we hear someone yell.

"Wait!" And guess who it is. No seriously, guess.

"You forgot your lighter" He says when he reached us. I think is pretty obvious who I'm talking about, and if it's not, Julie's face should give it away.

"Thanks" I say after he hands it to me.

"I didn't catch your name"

"That's because I didn't say it" What a bitch, right? "But it's Darla"

"I'm Tony, but you already knew that" Then he notices Julie. "Hello, I'm-" But Julie cuts him up.

"Tony Stark, I know, I was on the press conference" She says with a 'I'm-about-to-get-slap-by-a-September-issue' face on.

"Right" He obviously didn't remember her. He turns back to me. "So I was wondering, are you busy later?" By this point Julie has gone to wait in the car.

"As in tonight?" I said nervously. Don't get me wrong, I dated. But he's … **him**.

"Well, yeah"

"Actually… I'm busy tonight" And it's true, I _am_ busy tonight, some gala or something.

"Oh really?" He says with skepticism. Then the redhead woman comes and starts saying something to Tony but I'm not paying attention. I'm becoming more aware of how many people are watching us. "So it seems I'm busy too, maybe some other time"

"Sure" And he hands me his card. Like that's going to happen.

"I can't believe you know Tony Stark" Says Julie when we're driving.

"I don't know him, we just talked"

"But he asked you out"

"You say it like is something out of the ordinary for him to do" Then I glance at her. "You want him to ask you out, don't you?"

"So what if I do" Is she blushing?

"You're going to end up like Christine! I mean, she used to be a bitch before, but now she's the mother of all bitches" I throw my hands in the air.

"You're exaggerating"

"You're right. She doesn't have a motherly bone in her body"

"Darla!" She says glaring at me.

"It's true!"

"Still, is rude to say that behind someone's back?"

"So you want me to say it to her face? Besides, you're a reporter, isn't your job to talk behind someone's back?"

"Yes but you're not a reporter, so you can't"

"Very mature. So where are we going?"

"To get something to eat, I hardly think they're going to le you eat something at the photo shoot" Another reason why I didn't ditch earlier, I have work.

"I have a dream; someday I'm going to come to California just for pleasure"

"That sounds nice"

"It is"

So after we had lunch, Julie drops me off at the studio. I like studios; they're private, not like locations, where there are people itching to know what the hell is going on. A little embarrassing.

Anyway, I come into the studio and make sure everything is ready.

"Everything ready?" I yell the moment I step in the studio.

"Yeah" Some people yell. Good enough for me.

I walk over the table where the equipment is and start taking what I'm going to use.

"They said they're ready when you are" Someone to my right says scaring the living shit out of me. I turn around to see a blonde guy dressed as a director's wannabe.

"I'm ready" I say holding a camera. "But first let me check on the models"

"To see if they're ready?"

"To see if I know them" That way It will be easier to know if they're going to be a pain in the ass during the whole shoot.

I enter the dressing room to see five models dressed in what looks some kind of mix between safari and urban outfit.

"Hey guys, nice clothes"

"Hey Darla" Two of them said. Rachel and Emily. I've known them for five years when I used to model. Oh by the way, I used to be a model. It happened when I was expelled from Stanford after attending a year, the reason is not important right now. The point is that I modeled for about almost a year doing magazine covers and stuff, until I was accepted to M.I.T. The funny thing is that they accepted me for the reason I was expelled.

"You guys ready? Have you finished puking?"

"That's not funny" Says Emily.

"Or maybe it is in a crude kind of way" Replies Rachel.

"Maybe it is" I say

"Whatever, we're ready"

"Good, let's get this mother started" I say heading to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

To all of you who read this story:

I know I said that I would post sooner, but as cliché as it sounds; I've been busy with school because it was the final week and the teachers thought it would be nice to give us a shitload of work. It wasn't until Thursday that I was finally free. And I would have updated sooner but, how to put it? I wasn't really motivated to do it. As needy as it sounds, the lack of reviews was a major get down. I just want some kind of proof that people are reading this thing. Not that I don't appreciate the people who already put the story to their favorites list and all, but.. you know: Writer's needs.

Disclaimer: All Iron Man characters belong to Marvel and the producers of the movie.

* * *

Chapter 3

There's a ringing in the distance, I think is my phone. Fucking phone.

Wait!

My phone doesn't ring. It plays that Gorillaz with the zombie apes.

I sit up in my hotel bed and look around. Where is that freaking phone?

Oh! There it is! In the table that's on the opposite side of the room, because there's nothing else I want in the world that get up after a long day of work.

"Hello?" I ask in the groggiest voice in the world.

"Miss Townsend, this is the reception speaking in regards of the alarm call you requested to be at six o'clock"

"Oh right, thanks" I forgot about that.

"Your welcome" And they hung up, what, no goodbye?

I've been sleeping for three hours? I need more.

Resuming: I step out of the plane at ten, sleep eight hours that still weren't enough, woke up at six and got ready for a conference I didn't even enter. Then I spend four hours in a photo shoot where the assistant was trying to take my job, and sleep three hours that _still _weren't enough. Jet lag is _such_ a bitch. And now I have to be at this party because for some twisted reason they thought I should be invited.

What am I going to wear?

I better call reception and see if they can bring me some dresses from the local shops.

"Reception" A guy's voice answered.

"Yes, could you bring some formal dresses to suite 182?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Of course, what size?"

"Dude, you never ask a girl what size she is" That's like a cosmic rule or something. "But if you must know, it is size 2" God, this is so embarrassing.

"Alright, the dresses will be there in half an hour"

"Thanks" And I hung up before he did. Suck it up reception, suck it up.

While I'm waiting, might as well do my hair. How should I fix it?

After spending ten minutes looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to make a half do. I tried to tame my bangs but they just wouldn't budge. Why bangs? Why?

I need sleep.

And now that I think of it, I need food. And a cigarette. So I grab an apple and control my craving for nicotine.

The dresses are finally here, and they're pretty, but not quite my style, there's this gold one that looks like it needs a lot of filling, if you know what I mean. And as much as I like black, I think I need a change.

So that just leaves me with this long white dress. It's sleeveless, with these sparkles in the straps and in the upper outlines. And the design in the back is pretty cool too.

Three hours later, or two, I don't know anymore, this dress doesn't look good with a watch. Anyway, I'm at the event, looking like I care, and searching for someone to talk to. Or even better, the open bar.

"So you decided to come" Someone says to my right.

"Oh, hi Justin" Justin Hammer, one of my dad's friends. For me he's like an acquaintance that I can tolerate.

"So how many people did it take to convince you to come?"

"Well, counting you, my father, my smart friends, my not so smart friends… well, six persons I guess"

"Your will power is crumbling" I grimaced. "But look at it this way, you can see what you're missing" I look around

"Is not much. If you'll excuse me, I have to mingle" And I walked away looking for the open bar. 'Darla Townsend and The Lost Open Bar' on theaters November 16th.

Gotcha!

"Can I have a rum and coke please?" I ask as soon as I reach it.

"Sure" Says the bartender. After this I mingle, I just need a little push.

"Thanks" I said when the bartender hands me the drink.

I have spoken with ten different people and I haven't finish my drink, I'm quite proud of myself.

"Hello guy in a suit" I said when I reached a guy in a suit that looks like a military uniform, maybe because it is.

"Hello, I'm James Rhodes"

"You're with the air force, right?" Oh yeah, I get around, I know stuff.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't know your name" He says with a 'She-seems-familiar-but-I-don't-have-a-clue-who-she-is' face.

"Darla Townsend, my father is a senator…"

"Right, Senator Townsend. You look a lot like him"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Although I'm not sure how the hell do I look like my father, maybe the hair color and the eyes, but that's it, and at the same time a lot. Damn it.

"Please do"

"You don't look like a James" And he doesn't.

"What?" He says caught off guard.

"Yeah, we're not going to talk about serious stuff, that's boring. So, don't you have like a nickname or something?"

"Do you?" He's avoiding the question.

"No, my name is to short" Why don't I have a nickname? I want one.

"Well, my best friend calls me-"But he's interrupted.

"Rhodey!" Someone says, coming towards us.

* * *

Link to Darla's dress and hairstyle on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had finals, now that they're over, here's a long chapter, well, long for me.

Disclaimer: All Iron Man characters belong to Marvel and the producers of the movie.

* * *

Chapter 4

This is getting creepy.

"Tony" We say at the same time. James, I mean Rhodey takes the opportunity to introduce us.

"Tony, this is… " He started to say.

"We met before" Tony interrupted him. Ouch, time to lighten up the mood.

"Rhodey huh?" And they both look at me. "It's nice, it has an Y at the end, that's good" Okay, so I'm bad at cutting tension off. Boo hoo.

"My name has an Y at the end" Tony said. Huh, it's true, Tony.

"Yeah, it's true!"

"Are you…" Rhodey started to ask me but Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rhodey, I think they need to talk to you over there" And gave him a push towards 'over there'.

"That was mean" I said when Rhodey was already 'over there'. Poor Rhodey.

"I am mean"

"I thought you were Tony" He chuckled.

"How drunk are you?" He asked. I looked over my now empty glass.

"I think they put more rum than coke"

"How about you sit down?" And he sits me down on one of the bar stools.

"Shouldn't you be recovering from all that has happen to you" I asked swinging left to right.

"I was invited. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was invited by a bunch of people who think I made a huge mistake in my career choice" I said looking around.

"What is your career choice?" He stopped me from swinging. Good, I was starting to get sick.

"I'm a photographer. Don't worry, I only do art stuff, or fashion stuff, or other related stuff"

"That's not so bad"

"Tell that to my dad, although he doesn't really care. But my uncle, now he was disappointed when he found out I didn't want to follow up his steps"

"Who's your uncle?"

"Was. He's dead"

"Well, who _was_ him?"

"Norman Osborn" But he was like a distant uncle because his wife was my mother's sister.

"I knew him, I went to his funeral"

"I didn't"

"Knew him or the other thing?"

"I think both" Now that I think about it, I really didn't know him much. Harry didn't even know much about him, and he was his freaking son!

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, he didn't talk much about his personal life and-"

"I meant the funeral. Not that I don't want to know about your family's problems" I have yet to know if that's sarcasm or not.

"Right" How embarrassing. "I was in China taking photos of this temple"

"So you literally were in the other side of the world"

"You never heard _that_ excuse before"

Awkward silence.

Tony seems to pay more attention to my glass.

"Seriously, how much have you been drinking?" He says, looking how drunk I am.

"Just one glass, I swear!" I think. Then the bartender came to us.

"Actually, she had three" He said.

"Really? I don't remember" Then I thought about it. "Why did you keep serving me?"

"Yeah! Why did you keep serving her?" Said Tony.

"She looked like she needed it" Tony turns to look at me.

"I don't do well in these things" I said looking down.

"I can see that"

"Can I order another one?"  
"No!"

"Worth the shot" I muttered.

What's that sound?

"What's that sound" Tony asks.

"I don't know" I don't know, I don't know, I don- Wait! My phone! "My phone!" I searched my purse. And there it is my phone. "Hello?" I answered it.

"You need to hide"

"Julie!"

"Hide!"

"Why?"

"Christine is here, and she's not happy"

"She's never happy" She isn't.

"And she's not going to be if she sees you with Stark.

"You have a point"

"Hide" And she hung up.

"We need to hide" I said getting up and pulling Tony's hand.

"Why?"

"Because the wicked witch of the west is on the way" I said pointing at Christine.

"Let me guess, you're Dorothy" Tony said when we reached this empty hallway.

"Well of course" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And we need to hide from her beca- well _I_ need to hide from her; you can go back if you want to"

"I could" He takes a seat in a bench. "But I won't"

"Good choice, I mean, Christine is a good… she's a good… reporter?... but she gets mean when… when, well, mostly all the time, and is not wise to be on her bad side. Trust me.

"She didn't seem so bad when she was interviewing me"

"Yeah, but that was before you had sex with her. Now is a whole different story"

"How do you know that?"

"You think she'll pass a chance to gloat about the fact that she slept with Tony Stark?" He looked sheepish. "Besides, you could see on her face that she was pissed with the way she was send off the morning after" Now that I think about it. "How did you send her off?"

"I didn't. My assistant did"

"Burn!" I need proof. "You have security cameras in your house, right?"

"Yes?" He said cautious.

"Then you can loan me the tape that has- what's your assistant's name?"

"Pepper"

"That has Pepper throwing Christine out of your house?" Please.

"Well…"

"Wait! Does it have audio?"

"Yes, but-"

"Please! Please, please, please, please"

"Alright, just stop"

"Thanks, when will you be able to send it? Because I'm leaving in three days, so if you can't send it in that time, I can give you my-"

"Wait, you don't live here?"

"Oh no, I'm a east coast type of girl. That didn't sound so good."

"So what part of the east coast are you from?"

"Manhattan. Do you live in LA?"

"Malibu" I giggled.

"What?"

"Sounds funny. Malibu" Another giggle.

"You're drunk" He stated.

"You're not. Shame on you"

"C'mon, let's get you something to sober you up" He says getting up and leading me by the hand towards the exit.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, that might work"

"Coffee!"

"That means we have to get out of here"

"Good" I'm tired of this place. We keep walking but the door is locked. That leaves us with only one exit, and to get to that exit we need to pass the crowd. And I don't want to. "This building hates me"

"Don't be so narcissistic, it hates me too." And we headed to the unspeakable place. And it _is_ unspeakable; I don't know how it's called.

We are halfway through the crowd when Pepper comes to us.

"Tony, you need to answer some questions outside" She says looking uncomfortable by the fact that she stopped us. And I don't blame her, imaging how we look like, with Tony trying to get me out of this place in my state and- Okay! We are _not_ getting there!

"Alright" He says, and then he turns to me and says."Stay here" And walks off. I turn to Pepper.

"Hi, I'm Darla Townsend" I said holding out my hand.

"Pepper Potts" She said shaking my hand.

"Pepper Potts" I repeated."You're the one that kick Christine out of your boss's house, right?"

"Um, yes"

"Consider me your number one fan, I always wanted to kick her"

"Out of someone's house?"

"No, just kick her"

So we talked for a while, a thirty minute while, and I realize two things: 1) Pepper's nice. And 2) her boss just stood me up.

"So I have to kick the sack, it's been a long day" I said and pull my card out of my clutch. "Please do call me, we can have lunch sometime" I handed her the card. "In the next three days"

"Alright, I'll call you. And I'm really sorry for the…"

"If we don't mention it, it will be much better"

"Sorry"

All the way to the hotel, from the moment I took the cab, to the moment I reached my suite, all I could think was one single thing.

Tony Stark. You asshole!


	5. Chapter 5

2011!

Just when I was getting accustomed to 2010.

Sorry for the long wait but my own personal villain "Laziness" stroke again.

So here's the fifth chapter, I hope you like it and please do tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: All of the Iron Man related stuff belongs to that old man and the producers of the movie.

* * *

Chapter 5

So it's been a while since that eventful night, and with a while I mean a couple of hours, or more that a couple? I don't know, I just woke up and my brain isn't fully loaded yet. The point is that I'm going to forget about **that **and focus on more pressing matters, like getting out of this bed. Why do I have to be so comfortable? Damn you Four Seasons and your five star bed!

Okay, so maybe I haven't gotten over **that**.

Just move one leg, and then the other one. That wasn't so bad. Now push yourself out. Not so easy since my legs are tangled in the bed sheet, making myself tripped to the floor. Good thing it has carpet.

I wonder if I have any messages.

My phone rings, my actual phone.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" It's Julie.

"Not really, but I just woke up"

"You just woke up?" Why does she sound so shocked? She knows me and mornings are mortal nemesis.

"Yeah" I said looking through the room service menu. I'm feeling like French toast today.

"It's one in the afternoon" So no French toast for me.

"Alright" I wanted French toast.

"How can you be so calm? You slept half a day!"

"I'm on vacation; I'm allowed to do that"

"This is not a vacation; you came for a photo shoot and a party"

"I know, but I'm in a hotel and nothing to do for today and tomorrow, so it is a vacation"

"So, how the party went? You know, after you hide" Why does she have to ask that?

"I decided to leave and do more productive stuff" How do I come up with this stuff?

"Like what?" Think, think.

"Like watching the new episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians"

"You like that show"

"Be thankful is not Jersey Shore"

After a fifteen minute talk with Julie, se decided that instead of talking to me she needed to actually get to work since, after all, she was at her office. Although, I think it was the fact that I didn't give her any gossip about Tony that put her down. She needs help, and I need food. But who won't be weird out about the fact that I want to eat breakfast in the afternoon?

Let's call Rachel.

"Let's have breakfast" I said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"How about brunch? That way people won't be weird out so much"

"Right on! Where?"

"How about The Ivy?" The paparazzi filled restaurant?

"The paparazzi filled restaurant?"

"C'mon!" She pleaded. "I need the publicity." Why can't she just get out of her car without panties like the rest of the celebrities?

"Alright, but you're paying"

"Bitch"

"Bite me"

"See you in twenty?"

"Alright!" I said cheerfully. And we hang up.

When I arrived at The Ivy, it was crowded. Maybe we should have thought about reservations.

"Darla! Over here!" I heard to my left, and there it was Rachel. Huh, she got highlights on her hair.

"HI" I said when I reached the table and kissed her in the cheek.

"I'm feeling like fruit salad with cottage cheese" She says as soon as I sat down.

"That sounds good" A waiter came in and we ordered.

"So, how was the party?"

"It was alright"

"I guess, but seriously, wasn't it a total bore?"

"Yes, but there was booze"

"Yeah, everything goes better with a little alcohol. Wait, I thought you couldn't hold your alcohol" Why does everyone keep saying that?

"That's not true"

"New year's party 2006" I forgot about that time.

"It was new years! Everybody gets a little crazy on new years"

"You should know" She muttered. That's it; I'm never going to drink again, at least not alone. "So, when are you heading back to New York?" She asked when our food arrived.

"In a couple of days, why?"

"Just wondering"

"I don't want a going away party"

"Why?" She whined.

"I don't like them, and I'm sure I won't even know the majority of the attendants"

"But you went to that party last night and you didn't even know anybody" That's not true.

"But it was a compromise, it's different"

We chatted for a long while about the differences on both things until it was time to say goodbye.

When I was in the taxi heading back to the hotel, after passing a Dairy Queen for a Blizzard, my cell phone's tune went off.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the next chapter, hope you like it and write what you think about it, that would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except Darla and other OC characters that may appear later on.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Pepper Potts"

"Oh yeah! Pepper, hi, how are you?"

"Good, thank you. I wanted to call you about the lunch appointment that we made…"

"Don't tell me you can't do it, it will be such a bummer"

"Oh no, I just wanted to see where we are going to and when…"

"Maybe the time…" I replied.

"Yes"

"Well, I don't really know, I haven't been here in…" Let's see…"Five years" Five years?

"That's a long time" Pepper said with a little shock.

"Yeah" I'm a little shocked too.

"Maybe we could go to Mr. Chow"

"Yes, I've never been there"

"Really?"

"You're making brownie points here Pepper" I said chuckling. "Let's meet there tomorrow at two"

"Alright, see you tomorrow" And we hang up.

Well, that went well.

During the rest of the day I just relax, and with relax I mean I went to the movies with Emily. What? I'm on vacation, I can afford to just be lazy during a couple of days, and I'm a pro at being lazy.

After I got to the suite after the movies a thought strike me: Damn, I forgot to check my messages!

So I went down to Reception and see if I had any.

"Hi" I said when I reached the desk. "Any messages for suite 182?"

"Yes" The deskman said, pulling out two cards. "Here you go" And handed them to me.

"Thanks" I said and went to the elevator, press up, got in and tried to find the right floor. Got it!

When the doors closed, I looked through the cards. The first one was from Harry, he said he wanted me to come back home soon because he wants to take me and Peter to see the reveal of this guy's new invention. Cool. I looked to the other card.

How did **he **find out where I'm staying?

When the elevator doors sliced open, I threw the card on the nearest dumpster. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those who get stood up and plot for revenge like in some high school movie, but it's only been a day, I deserve a day to be all angry and bitchy. Tomorrow maybe I'll let him call me. That's if he does. Damn it! What was on that card?

So after looking in the dumpster, wearing latex gloves, I found the card. It was the typical 'I'm sorry, call me' card. No, seriously, it said 'I'm sorry, call me" and his phone number. The nerve!

I turn on the TV. Ooh, Chelsea Lately.

What is that light? I feel if I open my eyes, the light will blind me. And me being me, I open my eyes.

"Ah! My eyes!" The curtains are drawn, so that means that all the light of the morning is coming right at me. Stupid light.

I open my eyes again and this time the results are much better, I looked at the clock on the bedside table and leap out of the bed. It was ten in the morning. I needed to hurry up if I wanted to catch breakfast- wait, I can just call- Sometimes I'm so stupid.

I called room service and asked for my much anticipated French toast. I can't miss breakfast again, it's the most important meal of the day, and is so good.

I got in bed again and turn on the TV. I was zapping the channels when someone knocked. French toast!

"Hi" I said when I opened the door.

"Hello miss, your breakfast" The dude said, motioning to the cart containing my food.

"Thanks"

I settled the cart next to my bed, climb in and eat. Wait, I have to continue zapping. So I was eating while flipping through the channels until I found this movie about this fish that said he had killed a shark. It was funny, what's this movie's name? I looked at the menu. "Shark Tale". Movie, you're going to my Amazon cart list.

When it was time to get ready for lunch with Pepper, I made a great effort to stand up and pick something good. And what I picked was _good_. I called a cab when I was outside the hotel and said the name of the place. I still don't know where most places are around here.

I arrived at the restaurant at the same time as Pepper.

"Hi" I said.

"HI, shall we go in?"

"Well, it will be weird if we ate out here" I said with a grin on my face.

We go in and the host finds us a table rather fast, and a good one at that. I think this is going to be a good day. We ordered our food and talk about… well… all sorts of things. Right now Pepper is telling me about how people reacted when they found out she was you-know-who's personal assistant.

"They were all 'Virginia what-"I interrupted her.

"Who's Virginia?"

"Me, that's my real name, Pepper is a nickname" Oh.

"I'm still going to call you Pepper. So changing subjects drastically" I said trying to sound nonchalant. "Something weird happened"

"What?" Here it goes.

"Your boss left me a note at the hotel I'm staying" Why is she looking down?

"He did?"

"Yeah, how the hell did he found out where I'm staying?"

"I kind of told him?" What?

"What?"

"It was a slip up really, I was distracted and he took the chance to ask" Well, that explains. Although it opens more questions.

"How did _you_ know where I'm staying?"

"You told me at the gala"

"I did?"

"Don't ever drink again"

So Tony Stark is not a stalker. Than God!

When I got back to the hotel I went to reception and asked if I have any messages.

"No, but someone is waiting for you in the lobby"

* * *

So that's it, I'll try to update soon, but not too soon, you know the right amount of soon.

As you may have noticed, I mentioned two Spider-Man characters. And yes it will cross over. I always like when two stories cross over, especially on marvel, so please don't be upset. And no, I'm not going o put the story on the crossover section. I'm too lazy to do that.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Last chapter I wrote about being a crossover with Spider-man; I want to clarify that it will be with the movie Spider-Man 2, and it will be with that one just for the mere fact that Harry is alive in this one.

Disclaimer: All Iron Man stuff belongs to Marvel.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Dad?" I can't believe it.

"Hello Darla" He says when I reach the lobby.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with the governor and-"I interrupted him.

"The Governator?" My dad had a meeting with **him**?

"Yes _him_, so I had a meeting with him and I thought I could see you before I head back to D.C."

"How?" Me no comprende.

"Well, you left me a message you were coming and staying here"

"But I didn't thought you actually _do_ something about it"

"Well I'm here, so let's take a drive shall we?"

"Okay"

This is one of the few things dad and I do together: just drive around in the limo, looking at the ocean. Except that in New York you _really_ have to drive to get to a place where there's no traffic and you can actually see the ocean. We used to do this when he would pick me after school, we would sometimes buy a Famous Star and eat it while we listen to the radio. But then again, I was ten years old back then. Things changed when dad had to move to D.C. and I decided to stay behind, I couldn't leave New York, my friends are here, Harry's here. Dad didn't really mind; as long as I lived with Norman and Harry everything was cool. It didn't really matter anyway, I stayed at the penthouse where we lived, which I'm still living in, I mean, Norman didn't even notice, except when dad called and remembered him.

"How's photography?" My dad asks, bringing me back to the present.

"Fun"

"You're the first person I know who says they're job is fun"

"What can I say? I'm lucky" Then I remembered something. "You didn't go to the gala" After all, he's the reason why I went.

"I couldn't make it, my flight got delayed, then canceled; I landed yesterday afternoon. Was it boring?" Well…

"Not much"

"Did you meet someone interesting?" He asks looking ahead.

"Well, this is L.A. everybody's interesting" He chuckles.

"Nothing caught your attention?"

"The open bar?" Where is he heading with this?

"So I shouldn't worry to see a picture of you with Tony Stark on yesterday's paper?" He says finally looking at me.

My eyes got wide and I'm desperately trying to shrink myself until I'm the size of a smurf. "This is so embarrassing" I said looking down.

"I had to hear it from the governator" He said handing me the newspaper. "Which do you think is more embarrassing?" He has a point.

II looked at the paper. Damn it! They used the picture where I'm leading Tony away from Christine. This doesn't look good. "I can explain"

"Please do"

"I was doing him a favor, like community service; I was saving him from evil" Dad looks at me weirdly. "Okay, so maybe I was just leading him away from a really bad person"

"Your mother?"

"A reporter"

"Right. But nothing else happened?"

"Nothing" And he hasn't called. He left a note but… Damn it, he doesn't have my phone-What the hell am I thinking?

"So, how much longer are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Did you reserve your plane ticket?"

"Crap!"

So here I am walking down L.A. after dad drop me off on the travel agency and I told him I could go back to the hotel on my own. I would hire an assistant to do this for me, but I'm not comfortable with the idea of someone following me all the time. Talking about assistant, let's call Pepper.

"Pepper Potts" She answered.

"Hi, this is Darla. Why didn't you tell me there was a picture of me and Tony in the newspaper?"

"I-I thought you already knew, and since you didn't say anything about it I thought you wanted to ignore it"

"Well I didn't know and I had to find out from my dad!"

"Sorry"

"I'm more, but at least I'm heading home tomorrow"

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you at what time but…"

"You think Tony will find out"

"Sorry"

"I guess I deserve it"

"Nothing personal"

"I know"

"Bye"

"Bye, see you soon"

What time is it? I looked down at my cell phone; 7:35. Wow, my dad and I don't talk much, but when we do, we make up for the lost time.

I'm hungry. This time, dad didn't take me to Carl's Jr.

I look around; I'm on a commercial street, full of stores and fast food restaurants.

Ooh, Burger King!

From where I'm standing, the drive thru is the closest of the place, but I don't have a car. What the hell, I'll order on the drive thru, there are no cars waiting.

"Welcome to Burger King, what would your order be?" The thing said.

"I want a whopper with cheese, you know the whole combo, with the soda and fries"

"Your soda, of what flavor will it be?"

"A coke, I guess" A car honks behind me. I turn around and see it's a silver car, thanks to its lights I can see it's an Audi. "I'm moving, I'm moving" And I went to the next window.

"You're not driving" Said the BK guy when I arrive.

"No shit, how much is it?"

"Cars only"

"To late for that, how much?"

The guy is about to tell me when the silver Audi almost runs me over. "Hey!" I yelled. "Watch it!"

"Why aren't you a normal person and order inside" The driver said while getting out of the car.

"Why aren't you-"Wait. "Tony Stark?"

* * *

Hope you like it.

Also, it's weird that I write about burgers when I just ate tacos.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I knew I should have gone to Carl's Jr.

"Hi" He says when he notices it's me.

"Hi"

"Hello?" Said the BK guy exasperated and points a finger at me. "You shouldn't be here"

"Dude, calm down" I started to say.

"Just pay and go already!"

"I'll pay" Tony said and handed him a twenty. "Keep the change" I grab the bag and decided to just walk away. The guy just yelled at me, it was so weird. I took a sip of my soda.

"So that was interesting" You-know-who said, suddenly besides me.

"Where did you leave the Audi?"

"I'm driving it" What? I turn to my left and, sure enough, he was driving it in the street beside me.

"Oh, I thought you were walking next to me. This must be a quiet street"

"It's Monday night, it gets slow on Monday night. Where are you going?" Where am I going?

"I don't know, I'm _just_ going" I sat on a bench nearby and started to eat my fries. Salty.

"Are you alright?" He asks getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and hungry" I took another fry. "Thanks for paying"

"Is the least I could do after…"

"Almost running me over?"

"And the other night" Change the subject.

"What were you doing at Burger King?"

"I thought we already established that I'm a big fan of them" Then he thinks over. "Except _that _guy"

"I know, right? I mean, what's his deal?"

"He must be a newbie"

"Like I was the first person to order on the drive thru without a car"

"Well, you are. By the way, why the hell were you doing that?"

"It seemed fun" Tony looks around. It's dark.

"Do I drive you to the Five Seasons? If you want, of course"

"Really? You are willing to drive me back while I eat this" I said lifting up the paper bag. "on your precious little car"

"If I must" He said mockingly. "And if you give me the fries"

"Alright" I said cheerfully, heading to the car.

"So you're not mad about…" Tony said after I finished the burger.

"You mean when you stood me up at the party?" I said taking a sip of the coke.

"Yeah" He says, refusing to look at me.

"Well… Kind of, why did you?"

"Something happened there and I-I just left. Childish, I know"

"Teenage-ish, but what happened?"

"Do you know who Obadiah Stane is?" I nodded. "Apparently he thinks I'm still not over the stress and he didn't take seriously me shutting down the arms manufactory division of the company. So he said that Stark Industries will continue to make arms"

"What a prick"

"Yeah"

"But you're not going to let him, right?"

"Of course not" I remembered something.

"I got your note"

"You did?" He smiles.

"At first I thought it was a bit stalkerish, but then I talked to Pepper and-"He interrupted me.

"You talked to Pepper?"

"We had lunch"

"Huh. So, were you planning on calling me?"

"Not at first but, now that I know about what that bald man did… I might. But then again, it seems is no longer necessary"

"You don't know that. You might miss me in New York"

"I said I might"

"You also said it was no longer necessary"

"Alright, I'll call you"

"Promise"

"C'mon!" He gave me a look. "Alright, I promise. But you have to call me too"

"I don't have your number"

"Give me your cell phone" He handed me his phone. You can move the screen from vertical to horizontal position. Cool. I typed my number. "There, now you have no excuse for not calling me"

"So do you"

"It's a deal"

"Deal" We shook hands.

We arrive at the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride"

"My pleasure" Something on him caught my attention.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that glowing on your chest?"

* * *

I feel like I'm addicted to cliffhangers.

Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the waiting, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created.

BTW. Does anybody read the author's notes?

* * *

Chapter 9

Tony looks down to the thing that's glowing through his shirt. "It's-It's a little hard to explain" He sees that I'm still looking at it. "Stop looking at it"

"I can't" Then, with great effort, I looked up. "What the hell is that?"

"An arc reactor"

"In your chest?" People looked at us.

"How about we talk about this in private?" He said noticing them too.

So now we're on the living room of my suite talking about this.

"So this is like a substitute of your heart?" I asked after taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Pretty much"

"Can't you get a transplant or something?"

"If I remove it, the pieces of metal that didn't enter my heart will break it"

"And you're pretty much dead"

"Exactly"

"Can I see it?"

"You've already seen it"

"But closer, like without the shirt" He smirked. "You know what I mean" He obliged and… wow, it's like this blue light stuck on him. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure" He shrugged. It glowed when I did.

"Wow" It's so weird. "And, it doesn't bother you or something?"

"Well, I'm aware that is there but it isn't troublesome"

"Do people know you have it?"

"Rhodey, Pepper, Obadiah and Jarvis, although I don't know if you can count him as a person"

"Why? Who's Jarvis?"

"It's my computer; well it has artificial intelligence, so…"

"And you named it Jarvis?" Although original, not my cup of tea.

"It's an acronym" Well, that explains.

"I wonder how I didn't notice it before" I said referring to the arc reactor.

"Well, is not like I've been showing it around"

"Yeah, talking about that; could you put your shirt back on?"

"Sure" And he did so.

"Tony Stark, you're getting more interesting by the minute"

"Likewise" Then he notices the time. "I guess I should go"

"Yes, not that I don't like your company or anything but, I _do_ have a plane to catch tomorrow"

"Right, you're heading back to New York"

"Yeah" I said in a dreamy voice. "I can't wait to hear again the taxi drivers cussing at each other when I wake up in the morning:

"That sounds lovely"

"It is" We headed towards the door. "You're not so bad after all Tony Stark" I said when he was out of the door and I was leaning on the doorframe.

"Thanks, when are you going to call me just Tony?"

"I call you Tony"

"Yes, but is follow by a bunch of Tony Stark"

"Goodbye Just Tony"

"Goodbye Just Darla"

Fucking alarm.

I miss the days where I could wake up at ten in the morning, not at six in the morning. Good thing I have all my stuff packed, because I can't worry about forgetting something right now.

The flight leaves at eight, so I have time to get dressed, have breakfast and… well, you know… ponder about stuff.

Okay, ponder about what happened last night.

With Tony.

But first, I need to get ready.

My phone is ringing.

"Hola?"

"Hey, I'm going to pick you up in half an hour, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Julie"

"No problem" Good thing that I called her last night, I feel like I barely had time to see her.

After I'm done trying to look presentable, I order pancakes; in my opinion, no one is to old for pancakes. Then I start watching TV.

For a five star hotel, it sure doesn't have much to see.

My phone rings.

"What's up?"

"I'm on the lobby"

"Who's this?"

"Julie"

"Right, sorry. I'll be right there"

"I wish you could stay longer" Julie said when we were in her car.

"Yeah well, I _have_ to go back. But I'll try to come back as soon as I can"

"Aw" She's a journalist, maybe I could ask her.

"By the way…"

"What?"

"Why didn't you mention something about me being on the paper?"

"Maybe because I put you there?" WHAT?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been busy with school stuff and I had to get out of town for a couple of days. Also, I wanted to start a few chapters before posting this own.

Today is my last day of vacation!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Are you happy now Marvel?

* * *

Chapter 10

"What?"

"Calm down. It's just that work has been really slow and you and Stark seemed like the perfect opportunity. And I had to make amends for the disaster at the press conference"

"Couldn't you have used something else?"

"I had a deadline. Can you forgive me?"

I got out of the car. Good thing there was a red light.

"Darla wait!" Julie yelled from the car, and then she drove to the nearest corner and got out of the car. "You can't just walk away!"

"Watch me!" I can't believe she did that! What kind of friend does that?

"I have your luggage" She says when she reaches me.

"Damn it" I muttered, and head back to the car.

"C'mon, don't be mad at me"

"You sold me out"

"But I used a nice picture, and I didn't make you look like the other models that Tony has slept with.

"I haven't slept with him!" I shouted. People stared. Awkward. "And the fact that my father had to see that wasn't really good. Especially since it was The Terminator who showed it to him"

"Yeah… what's the deal with those two? Why do they seem to hate each other?"

"I would tell you, but I have the feeling that it would turn up in the Sunday edition" And my dad just doesn't like the guy.

"I deserve that. Now would you get in the car?"

"You're a bitch" I muttered.

"Now get in the car" I got in the car.

.

"What are you going to do one you land" Julie asked me.

"Sleep, nah I'm kidding, but I _am_ going to rest before I have to get back to work. And Harry wants me to go to this thing with him and Peter"

"What thing?"

"Some science thing"

"A boring thing" I glared at her. Only I can make fun of science things. We reached LAX and said our goodbyes, or as we like to call them: ours see you later.

I just wish it won't be a long flight.

.

.

It was a long flight.

I'm always reminding myself to pack something that can entertain me but I always forget to put it in my purse. And with anything, I mean _anything_: a book, a puzzle, freaking Jenga!

The only thing I got are my thoughts, which keep going back to what's waiting for me at home, the presentation Harry is dragging me, and the letter Y.

Flights are boring.

.

The good thing is that the flight is over, now I only have to worry about my suitcase, which for some reason won't come out. Come out; come out, wherever you are…

"Sorry, is this your suitcase? I'm asking because I took it to see you suffer" Someone said behind me. Long time no see, dear cousin.

"Hi Harry" I said when I turn around. "You're a douche, you know that?"

"Always. Let's eat"

"Okay!" I said eagerly and we headed towards the main entrance, we came to a stop once we reached the limo that I often call 'The Osbornmovile'.

"How can you park so close to the entrance?" I asked once we got in and the driver took off.

"I'm rich. So where do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza"

"You always want pizza"

"Pizza is awesome"

"How is that we're related?"

"Our mothers were sisters"

"Alright, but I get to pick the place" This is how Harry and I behave most of the time, the time where he isn't obsessed on destroying Spider-man. He took it really hard when his father died. I don't even want to know how he was at the funeral. And now he hates the spidey. I should hate the spidey, but I can't, I mean, he fights crime and stuff. And is the reason Peter has a job. I mean, most of his photos are of the freaking guy!

.

Harry picked a place that we used to go after school, even if we didn't go to the same school, because Harry changed schools and I went to an all girl's school. I don't know which is worst, that Harry ended up in public school or that I went to an all girl's school.

"You know, I was looking through the internet the other day, and guess what I found" He says once we're seated in a booth by the window and order a pepperoni pizza.

This can't be good.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"That guy that tutored you in college got married" I sighed in relief.

"Reed Richards?"

"Yes, that one. Didn't you have a crush on him or something?"

"No I didn't!"

"My bad. I also saw the picture of you with Tony Stark" Uh oh. "Care to explain"

"Not really" He gives me a look. "We just happened to be on the same place and… and…" I couldn't come up with a better explanation. "I was drunk"

"Did you… you know…" He looked uncomfortable.

"Get jiggy with it? No" Why do I always get into the most embarrassing conversations?

"What's with you and older men?"

"Can we please stop talking about it?"

"I mean, first Reed and now-"

"I didn't like Reed?"

"Stark, I'm sensing some kind of patron" He continued saying as if I hadn't spoken. "Why is that?"

"Douche"

"What would your father say if he heard you speak like that?"

"Darla please, be more creative" I said deadpanned.

"These are the kind of things that make people think we are a dysfunctional family"

"Just eat the damn pizza"

.

.

After Harry drop me up on the building I live, I just wasn't tired; so I just grabbed my purse and, after unpacking and checked my mail, went out.

Which is why I'm now on a taxi driving around Times Square and beyond. Since it's getting dark, the city has this atmosphere that, I don't know, it's not quite New York at night, but more like a prelude, you can hear and feel the expectation of whatever's going to happen in the night. Which I'm wondering right now because I have no idea where I'm headed. I looked out the window.

Wait.

.

Is that a picture of MJ?

.

What is she doing in a poster?


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss me?**

**I don't own Iron Man... Yet.**

* * *

If it wasn't because I don't know her number, I would call her and ask her about it.

"Broadway, please" I asked the driver. If MJ is in a play it would most likely be there, or it would be off Broadway, or off off Broadway.

Let's just hope is on Broadway.

"Any theaters in particular miss?" The driver asked. I like it when I get the nice drivers, which doesn't happen often.

"Do you, by any chance, happen to know which theater is playing this particular play? The protagonist seems to be Mary Jane Watson, a redhead?"

I leave for a week and everything changes when I get back.

"As a matter of fact I do, alot of people ask for that theater just to see the play" Seriously, how much had I missed? "We're here miss"

Damn that was fast.

"Thanks" I said as I handed him the money and got out of the car. Then I was left standing in front of the theater.

Wait, what am I going to do now?

Do I just enter and watch the play?

Is MJ good?

I need to buy a ticket. Pronto.

I hope they're not sold out.

* * *

Wow

MJ is good.

I didn't know she could sing.

I'm not really into this type of musicals, but she's good. I even put it Like on my Facebook page during interlude.

I should go and say hello or something.

So I head towards the dressing rooms and try to find hers.

There it is.

I knock, and there she is, with a guy.

I was not expecting this.

"MJ!"

"Darla, hi!" She says. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in California"

"I just came back. By the way, you were awesome!"

"You think so?" She said blushing.

"Of course" Then I nod my head towards the guy. "Who's he?"

"Right, this is John, John this is my friend Darla" John and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Johnny" Might as well be nice to him. Even though he's not Peter.

Just saying.

"Likewise" I have the feeling that I have seen him before.

"Wait, you look familiar. Why?"

MJ answered this one. "John is an astronaut"

"First person to play football on the moon" John said proudly. Right, I read about him...

"Right, now I remember! Mmm, what did you say your surname was?" It couldn't possibly be…

"Jameson" Damn "Why?"

"Well, your father doesn't happen to be J. Jonah Jameson, right?"

"Actually yes, he is"

"It's just that I have a friend that works for your father"

By the look on Mary Jane's face, she knows which friend I'm talking about.

"What a small world" He replied.

"I know, right?" Then I remembered my digital camera that I keep in my purse in case I see something that catches my eye. "How about a picture?" I said while pulling out my camera.

"Of course" MJ said, and she and John took a pose.

I was actually referring to MJ alone, since she's all doll up and everything, but alright.

When I walked out of the theater and watched MJ and John walked away, I wondered how Peter would react if he saw them.

I looked at my right and saw Peter.

"Peter!" I yelled, running towards him. He barely had time to see me properly before I put him into a hug.

"Darla?" He asks when I let go of him. "When did you get back?"

"Today"

"And you're not suffering from jetlag?" I shook my head. Then he looked past me to where MJ and Johnny used to be. He shakes his head.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked looking at the same place he did, and then back at him.

"I just feel bad that I missed MJ's performance. Something occurred and I was late, and I couldn't enter during the play…" While he was talking, I caught the sight of something red underneath his dress shirt. I absentmindedly started to put my finger on the spot where it was but in my own body. Peter seeing this buttoned up his dress shirt so it could be hidden. "How was the play?"

"I'm more of a Avenue Q fan, but it was okay" He was still looking over 'there'. "His name is Johnny, well John. But I prefer Johnny"

"You've always had a thing for names ending in Y" Apparently. "Do you know how long they have…?" He trailed down.

"No, I just met him tonight" Subject change: Imperative. "So, how have you been?"

"Where do I start?"

"Let's go for coffee and then you tell me. My treat."

* * *

"So basically, you have no place to live?" I said as we sip our coffees on a diner. We chose a diner because of the way our stomachs started protesting about the tyranny in which ruled over them, we decided to eat too.

"Well, I could go back to live with aunt May"

"Pete, don't you think you're a little to old to be living with your parental figure?"

"You still live at your father's house" He pointed out.

"But he doesn't live there anymore" Then I had an excellent idea. "You should move in with me!"

"What? I don't think that's a good idea"

"Of course it is! You will be closer to college; which by the way, why are you still in college when everyone else is not?" Career choice, maybe? "Anyway, you'll have a place to live with an extraordinary view, awesome roommate, and it will be free"

"I can't accept it if it's free. At least let me pay half the rent or something"

"So is a yes?"

"I didn't say that"

"Rent isn't necessary; my parents bought the place a long time ago. But if you don't want to feel like an intruder, you can always help with the chores like a normal roommate"

"Let me think about it" I looked at him expectantly. "Is going to take longer than five minutes" I still looked at him. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I let out a squeal and hugged him from across the table. "I didn't say yes"

"Yes you did"

"Yeah I did. Maybe"


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the Marvel characters... yet.**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Peter moved in, and it's been awesome. Well it's been cool, since he's busy with college and his job; I feel like I barely see him.

Anyway, maybe he thinks the same of me since I've been busy the moment I came back; a certain magazine has been asking me to be behind the lent on their photo shoots, which is amazing because I already worked with the magazine, but as a model. Maybe that's what helped me.

Going back to the Peter subject, today he's going to be visible because we have to go to the reveal that Harry invited us. A huge part of it is because this Otto Octavius is Pete's idol. I'm just going out of curiosity caused by the nerd inside of me.

.

.

Harry is waiting for me when I arrive, but where's the guy that used to wear glasses?

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"Hi Harry, how are you? That's a nice suit you're wearing." Was Harry's form of response.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" I conceded.

"Fine, thank you. Pete will be here in a moment. Why so anxious to see him?"

"I haven't seen him that much since he move in. and I think he has my camera." So maybe my intentions to see one of my best friends weren't very noble, but imagine going to a photo shoot with someone else's camera. It's weird.

"There he is." Harry addressed looking over my shoulder. I turn around and sure enough, the he was. "Now that everybody's here. Shall we go upstairs?"

.

.

Otto Octavius is now presenting these robotic tentacles, demonstrating how they work and indicating this thing that prevents the AI of the tentacles from taking over his body. Now he's going to show us what they can do. Cool.

Everything it going smoothly and people are taking pictures; not me because my battery run out. I can't help but feel nervous as I watch the machine that was in the side of the room, something doesn't feel right.

Maybe I just need to calm down.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Things are flying everywhere, people are trying to get the hell out of here, the tentacles are attacking whatever's close to them, and the machine is out of control.

I should get out of here.

As I make my way through the debris and trying to find Harry and Peter, something collides with me and… well, I'm not going to stay conscious for long.

"Are you alright?" Someone asks me, for a moment I think is Peter. I open my eyes (Told you I wouldn't stay conscious for long) and see…

"Spider-Man?" I questioned.

"Are you alright?" He asks again. Well, let's see, Frankenstein's monster is killing everyone, I can't feel part of my arm and I'm talking to freaking Spider-Man.

"Yeah" I answered, and then I looked at my arm. "Well, my arm has seen better days?"

"Stay away from her!" Harry yelled from the side of the room. I turn to looked at him making his way towards us. He has also seen better days.

"Well, gotta go." Spidey informed me and took of, to save people… and stuff.

I sat up, and try not to vomit. "Dar, are you okay?" Harry asks me when he reached me.

"God, I hate that nickname."

"What?"

"I mean, would you like me to call you Har?"

"Pete calls me Har." That explains it. "How's your arm?"

"I think my wrist is twisted."

.

.

After Harry took me to the hospital I left to my apartment, or penthouse, but most of it, my home.

The doctor put me a cast that covers half my hand and went past my wrist, and has to wear it for a couple of weeks.

"You're lucky it didn't damage your nerves." He informed me. I'm a photographer, I don't have a couple of weeks for my wrist to heal, I need to move the camera at different angles until I like a take. And I'm not a fan of the tripod.

"Pete, are you home?" I called when I got inside.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second!" He called back from his room.

I went to the living room and sit on the sofa. I wonder what's on TV.

"I'm sorry about your wrist." Pete says as he sits next to me.

"You were the one who collide into me, weren't you?" Ever since I came back I started noticing things about Peter Parker, and what happened today just adds more things to the list. So I don't know how to say what I'm about to say to him. Maybe I'm wrong, but something tells me I'm most certainly not.

"What?"

"When you came through the window dressed as Spider-Man, you collide into me. That's why I couldn't find, why you missed MJ's play, why you're always out, always busy, nowhere to be found when something bad happens and Spider-Man appears and saves the day. You're Spider-Man."


End file.
